From boys to binkies
by loh122
Summary: Baby kurt. Scifi. Blaine bashing. rated m for swearing because puck is in it
1. Chapter 1

Finn paced the floor in a angry huff. Rocking the little bundle in his arms. His parents watched from the doorway. Finn stared down at his little brother, who was now very little "i am so sorry kurt" he whispered kissing the babies forehead "I wasn't there to protect you and now this happened" he placed the baby down in the bed and slowly crept out with his parents. They all collapsed in the living room. "babies are not easy" Finn groaned. his mom chuckled "no they are not. and their worse when they have the mind of a seventeen year old" she pointed out. It was weird for them to think about. Kurt had been missing for two weeks. Two weeks no one had seen him. his family, his friends all at a lose to where he was. They had gotten lucky when finn had found a old voice mail form the night kurt vanished. it said he was going to see his friend blaine. That night they had kurt back, but he was no longer the same. He was a baby. Turns out science fiction is real.

Finn groaned as a thought came to mind "what are we going to do about the glee club? their all coming over tomorrow to see kurt. What do we say?" finn asked. Carole frowned, burt looked thoughtful for a moment. "we tell them the truth, and let kurt explain to them. He may have the body of a eight year old but he is still a teenager." finn listened to what his dad said before standing "well im gong to sleep. night mom, night dad" he gave them both a hug before heading downstairs. after changing he curled up with baby kurt in his arms and hummed a song till he fell asleep.

Burt and carole stared at the living room full of teenagers. All bursting with joy to see their friend. Finn was downstairs trying to dress kurt, and from the sounds of it not going well.

Kurt stomped his foot and crossed his arms, a move that would normally make finn flinch but seeing a child do it was funny. "I refuse to wear that. Its got ducks on it" he protested. His voice child like. Finn laughed "to bad. none of your cloths fit, and they dont make designer baby cloths so deal". After a few minutes of wrestling he was able to get his baby brother ready. Picking him up they headed up the stairs.

The group waited for their friend to appear "Oh my god. I am so glad hes home" mercedes cried "i was so worried something terrible happened" the others nodded their agreement. "please, kurt is a bad ass and can handle anthing" puck said from his spot on the floor, earning him a smack from carole "sorry mom" he said blushing, she was like a second him to him since he was a kid. "sorry dad" he said looking at burt, the man nodded. Ever since the wedding, burt had taken on the role as father for him. Surprisingly he had no problems with it. The chattering stopped when finn entered the room, carrying a smile child "awww he is adorable. Is that your nephew?" one of the girls asked, looking at the parents. they shared a look before shaking no. finn cleared his throat "umm guys. this is.." he looked at his brother, who rolled his eyes. Jumping out of finns arms, landing gracefully. He placed his hands on his hips, cocked to one side and spoke "I am kurt. as you can see i am not at my normal level of diva ness but i am still a force to be feared or so help me i shall channel the wrath of all deleks on you" his voice rose at the end of his speech, one fist raised. they all laughed, finn fell over laughing, "no really who is this?" Tina asked stepping closer. Kurt glared, and tina froze. Those eyes, that look. the stance "oh my god" she gasped, hand flew to her mouth "it really is kurt".

Everyone stared at the toddler. " no way" puck said standing, it had to be a joke. kurt was not a eight year old boy, he tossed him in the dumpster enough times to know. The look he received sent chills down his spin "holy fuck" he shouted. their was no faking those eyes. it was kurt hummel. kurt hummel was a child. Kurt rolled his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time that hour, staring out at the group he could tell he would be in for a long night.

Puck held in the laugh. He just couldn't find the glare that was being thrown at him as anything but adorable, hes a badass he can think whatever he wants in his own head. "Noah i refuse to wear that" Kurt pointed a finger at the outfit noah was holding. It had been a week since his friends found out he was turned into a child, and they had all decided they would baby him while they could. Normally it was fine, the only ones who kurt thought were bad were quinn, who seemed to be stuck in parental mode. And puck who seemed to be some kind of weird mix of dad and big brother. "kurt, its one day. your normal cloths are too big for you. and you will look badass in this and no one will bother you". Kurt had decided he would still go to high school, after his parents were convinced the gleeks would watch out for him. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes "fine, but i need you to do something for me" he looked up at puck with a serious face that did not belong on any eight year old, no matter how old they really were.

"you really think he can handle this?" Burt asked his stepson, worried for his sons safety. Finn nodded "don't worry dad. He will have all the gleeks watching out for him. Sue even made sure their is always at least one of the guys in each of his classes". Burt still wasn't convinced, even when his living room was filled with the gleeks waiting for their two friends to be ready for school. "Uncle burt its..."tina stopped in mid sentence and her eyes were wide. All eyes followed her and gasped. In pucks arms, which was becoming normal, sat kurt who was blushing. His once stiff and styled hair was now gone, leaving a thin strip. He looked like a mini puck, down to the cloths, muscle shirt, jacket and all. "Oh my god" Quinn put a hand to her mouth, burt was shocked. Not since his mother passed had he let anyone touch his hair besides himself, and never something like this. "PUCK" Finn shouted "how could you?" puck frowned "it was his idea" he pointed to kurt, who rolled his eyes "we are going to be late if we do not leave now. and since i am unable to drive i can not simply leave you all here. So MOVE" he shouted, a tiny fist raised. AS the kids lift, burt was shaken from his schok by his wife carole "was that real?" he asked in a small voice, carole nodded and tried to comfort her husband "don't worry honey, it's just hair it will grow back. besides i think its adorable". Burt nodded, it may be different but seeing the mohawk on his little boys head was funny. He would be taking pictures when he got home.

Quinn pov-

Quinn watched the trio enter the lunch room. She was sitting with the rest of the glee glub. The lunch room grew quiet as the trio entered, that was until the cheerios saw him and like most girls, attacked "OH my god, hes adorable" One girl cooed. Another pulled him from pucks arms, quinn ould hear some of the whispers being "looks like puck really is a father" one boy whispered "i thought he only got that girl pregnant last year, the slutty one?" another asked, quinn frowned, she wanted to slap that boy "he did, but this one must be from another one because hes older. still dont understand why he brought him". She turned back to the scene at the door. Finn and puck were trying to get in the middle of the cheerios circle, trying to get to kurt. She grew worried for the girls as she watched puck grow frustrated and finn looked pale. She stood up about to go rescue kurt when a loud whistle pierced the noise, silencing them all, followed only by a tiny voice "Listen up girls. You are to put me down right now" Kurt said very calmly but his friends could tell he was hiding the anger until he truly needed it. The girl holding him quickly put him down on the table. Place his closed fists on his hips he stared at them "Listen up, even in my current state i am still coaches singer, which means any harm comes to me you will pay" he pointed at them, their eyes showing shock and fear. Turning to the lunch room in whole he glared "the next person to pick me up will face my wrath" he stuck a fist in the air. Quinn smiled, she couldn't help it, he was adorable. The gleek table burst out laughing when puck walked right up to kurt and picked him, kurt started swinging his arms and legs trying to get free. The scene was just adorable, the cheerios cooed while the gleeks laughed. "Well what do we have here? a pint sized fairy" Karofsky sneered as he and the jocks approached the small crowd. Kurt quickly clung to puck, who sent a glare at karofsky "get out of here karofsky, you can't him. in the eyes of the law hes a child and you will go to jail" he smirked when david growled but walked away, only mumbling a few slurs.

Tina pov-

Tina couldn't believe the sight in front of her. They were gathered in the gym for a assembly, for something or other. The cheerios were doing a performance while kurt sang and danced around. His normally sexy moves were replaced by kid friendly moves, since sexy ones would never look good being done by a child, even if said child is seventeen. The gleeks almost burst out laughing when after the routine, kurt had leaned over and said something to puck. As soon as it was said, puck said something right back causing kurt to jump up and run around the gym, only to be chanced by puck. It was funny to see the resident badass be so playful with a child, and to see the normally ice cold kurt to be so care free. It was also a little worrying. specially when sue got up after a few moments of watching them, stopped them and was about to yell at them. Then kurt did something with his eyes that she couldn't see and sue smiled at him. Smiled, the scariest women in the world smiled and the boy and patted his head. after gathering the boy into his arms, puck made his way back to his seat, only to threaten jewfro when he was asked why he was being so paternal to kurt.

Brittany pov-

Brittany looked around the choir room and noticed her dolphin wasn't there, neither was puck. "Hey fin, where is dolphin?" she asked frowning. Finn turned to her and gave her a small smile "he's at the doctors britt" she gasped, her mind already thinking something bad happened, apparently so did a few others. Finn's eyes widened "oh no he's fine. Burt was just worried because he was acting strange last night." he frowned when no one looked convinced "strange how troll boy?" Santana growled, she would never admit it but she was getting to love the baby baby gay. Finn sighed "he was acting strange. He was getting upset over simple things, things he has never gotten upset over. When burt tried to calm him down, he yelled and screamed for puck. i called puck over and when he arrived kurt ran into his arms. Burt looked so upset" finn's eyes dimmed when he thought of last night "when kurt had calmed down he seemed to be himself again, and when he realized what he did, he ran to his dad and cried himself to sleep. puck spent the night, incase he was needed. This morning they went to the hospital to find out what is going on". Brittany nodded but her thoughts remained only on her dolphin, she even snapped at Mr. Schue when he tried to correct her dancing and pitch, he frowned when she shouted "Only my dolphin can correct me". Which was some what true, kurt had taken a shine to the girl after their brief moment of dating and besides Santana, he was the only other person who could understand the girl. she said she was sorry but her mind was still focused on her dolphin.

When they arrived back at the house carole could tell something was wrong. Her husband looked worn out and tired. He looked like he was crying. When puck came him shortly after carrying a sleeping kurt, she waved him to the basement to put the boy to bed. "Honey is everything alright?" she asked sitting on the arm of the chair, her arm over his shoulder. Burt shook his head "no, nothing is alright. my baby boy" he choked out, his thoughts returning to that afternoon at the doctors. Carole frowned "what is it sweetie, what did the doctor say?" she asked, burt looked at her and she could see the sorrow in his eyes "hes regressing. The longer he is stuck like that the more his mind will return to that age with it. And the reason he was acting strange last night?" she nodded letting him know he could continue "whatever blaine did to him, it has a side affect. It makes him become attached to a parental figure. Since puck had the baby, kurt has become attached to him. The eight year old kurt is." caroled pulled her husband into a hug not sure how to help "He knows im his father, even when hes regressed, but because of that drug or whatever, he is attached to puck. Its like when he was eight and was attached to his mother." a small smile found its way onto his face "whenever he was upset it was her he wanted, but when he wanted to play with the cars it was me" carole laughed, burt had told her about all the times kurt wanted to play with the big cars with his daddy, and burt would let him only to get scolded by his late wife for letting kurt get covered in grease.

When pucked entered the kitchen again he found burt and carole talking to finn, who motioned him over. "So there you have it finn. I am going to need you to look out for him a lot more than before" finn nodded "of course." he promised, now that his little brother was even more little he was protect him more. "Noah, i need to ask you something and you don't have to answer right away" Burt stared at the boy until he nodded unable to speak "the more he returns to his younger self, the more he is going to need you. I need to know right now that he will be able to count on you whenever the situation arises" he gave the boy a stern look. If he couldn't handle it he needed to know now because he had to worry for his son first, nothing more. Noah nodded "of course. I love the little dude" a blush crepted up his face "it's like hes my own. like i got a second chance at being a father, or well like a uncle or something" he felt weird saying it, but whenever he was around kurt all he saw was what he would have had if he was able to keep beth. He knew kurt had a father, but he felt like a father figure to kurt too, like schue was for finn before burt. Burt nodded, pleased by the answer he was given "Good, because he is gonna need it. I know what your thinking boy" he gave him that stern look again that made noah squirm in his seat "your not his father, its ok. When he has his fits and wants you, its fine" he gave the boy a smile "he acted that way with his mother and me. Always wanted her when he was upset" they laughed when noah blushed and mumbled "i ain't no mama. Im a boy, a big boy" then laughed because his face grew redder seeming to realize what he just said.

A sniffle from behind them caught their attention, all at once they stood when they noticed the little boy standing their in pjs holding a small stuffed animal. Burt's jaw dropped when he saw the stuffed play thing, he hadn't seen it since his mother died. "Kurtie?" his dad asked crouching down, his arms open. Kurt flew into his arms "i had a bad dream" he lisped, muffled by his fathers shoulder "what about buddy?" he rubbed his sons back trying to sooth the upset child. "It was dark. Mama was gone, and you were gone and finnie and puckie" he sniffled, when his eyes caught caroles he reached out a hand "mama" he mumbled, the room froze. "kurt?" carole asked, surprised her stepson just called her mama, she didn't know if he was talking to her or thinking of his birth mom, she was given her answer when the boy broke away from his father to cling to her legs, until she picked him up into a hug. Burt stared confused not knowing if his son was regressed to the younger state or if he was the seventeen year old. "kurt you ok little dude?" finn asked rubbing his back, he received a glare "do not call me dude". The room filled with laughter, while kurt looked at carole "i know you'r not my birth mom, but your still my mom" he blushed, his little cheeks a bright pink. Carole could only smile and kiss his cheek. When he was free and back on the floor he grabbed finn and pucks hands and dragged them to the living room "Come on, i wanna watch cartoons" he cheered,unaware of the pleading looks the two bigger boys shot to the parents only to receive grins and waves in return.

Carole looked at her husband, a mix of happiness and worry on her face "Burt, he called me mama" she whispered, a tear in her eye. Burt pulled his wife into a hug "i know. i know" he kissed her head "you heard him, he thinks of you as his mom. I couldn't be anymore happier" he whispered into her hair. He knew it would be tough for kurt, having a new mom around, but to hear him call her mom, and all the times finn has called him dad no longer calling him burt, it filled his heart with joy. When he stared into his wifes eyes and she smiled, tears of joy rolling down both their cheeks, he pulled her into a searing kiss.

From the living room, the three boys watched the parents with a tender smile. A sniffle from kurt caused puck to pull him into his lap and turn around "you ok little buddy?" he asked, kurt nodded "just happy." he looked at them both for a moment "I know she isn't my birth mommy, but she is my mommy now. and i got finn as a older brother" he grabbed finns hand "and i also got puck now too" he grabbed his hand and smiled at them "Two of the greatest guys i know are my family" he glared at puck "you don't get the choice, your my brother got it puckerman?" he raised a brow, and puck had to laugh, leave it to hummel to still think he is better than everyone. Puck grinned, grabbed the boys sides and tickled him, causing a laughing fit form all three boys and their parents who had witnessed most of the conversation. "Noah stop! AHAHAH i can't ..i can't hahaha please!" kurt cried through his laughter, puck laughed and kept tickling, amazed he got a please out of the boy.

When the evening drew to a close and as the parents entered the living room again to tell the kids to sleep, they smiled when they found all three asleep on the couch. Kurt wrapped protectively between puck and finn. After covering them, burt and carole made their way up the stairs to get their own sleep.

**AN: this is the end of chapter one. Let me know what you think and if i should keep going. If so, i plan to bring blaine back, and sebastion will be making a appearance. Also the timeline in this doesn't really fallow the show. It will have chars from season three appear, but it is more around season two. Also kurt has already transferred back from dolton, karofsky has not changed yet, but he will because i love david. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was growing frustrated every second. He was in the choir room listening to another argument between his friends, while their teacher sat back and did nothing. He was covered in grape slushie, it seems being stuck in the body of a eight year old did nothing to help protect him from the jocks, although they did not locker slam him or anything like that. Santana was arguing with Rachel about a solo or something, will was about to speak when Emma burst into the room. Her eyes wider than normal "Emma?" will approached her, she shook her head and stepped away "Kurt i need you to come with me. please" all eyes turned to the small boy "what whats going on?" he asked standing up, his bag seming overly large on his tiny body "you need to come with me right now. There's been a accident" Kurt gasped, his mind filled with all terrible thoughts "wh..what do you mean?" he was starting to tremble "your father is in the hospital, he had a heart attack".

The room was silent, everyone stared at kurt who stood frozen in shock. His eyes filled with tears, the room started to blur "No..no!no!no!no!NO!" his whispers turned to shouts, his bag lay forgotten on the floor as he ran toward the door screaming " " only to be stopped by a pair of large strong arms, arms belonging to puck "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I need to get to my daddy, let me go puck he needs me" he was thrashing around like a wild animal. Tina was in tears, watching one of her strongest friends break down in front of her. She has seen him be shoved and tossed around, called names and not once has he ever cried. She has only ever seen to emotions from him, happiness when hes with his friends and Anger and wrath when he is dealing with the jocks who mess with his friends or family. "Kurt, please you need to calm down" puck was still holding on to the young boy, his shouts turned into sobs now, no more coherent sentences were being heard. Everyone watched frozen, there was nothing anyone could do. The girls all had tears in their eyes, the guys close to it.

It took a hour to finally get kurt calm enough to bring him to the hospital, never leaving pucks arms. Finn drove the three of them there. "What the hell do you mean you can't tell me anything?" Kurt growled, he couldn't believe it. "were sorry but your to young to have information released to you. if you have a older sibling or your mother.." Kurt cut the nurse off "My mother is dead. I am Seventeen years old you big ape. My stepmom is stuck at work, my brother would be unable to process and information right now." he put his hands flat on the counter and glared at the women "Tell me what i need to know or i will bring down the wrath of my aunt Dr. lydia lopez, your chef in staff." the nurse paled at the name and quickly stammered out a room number.

Kurt sat in the corner staring at his father, as he lay in the bed. It reminded him of his mother. Tears welled in his eyes "i can't lose you papa" he whispered. Puck and Finn were asleep in the other chairs. He couldn't sleep, his dreams were filled with thoughts of losing his father, his mother. his heart broke with every thought, he slipped from the room quietly and made his way to the one place he knew no one would be. It was a place he found when his mother was here, ironically it was the room the church used to be held. Now it was just a storage room filled with dusty church relics that no one used anymore. HE curled up on top of the piano, it was the only place not completely filthy but he could care less his whole world was lying in the room down the hall.

"Kurtie?" puck whispered, shaking the boy gently. Big red sad eyes met his and his heart broke a little more, he hated seeing such pain in the eyes of such a sweet boy. "what is it, is my dad ok?" kurt sat up fast enough to catch puck by surprise. Puck gave a small laugh "hes fine kurt, still the same but hes fine. come on, its time to go" kurt frowned and sulked for a few minutes before he allowed himself to be carried away.

Kurt was in the worst mood. He was pissed off but mixed with depression. He had been slushied, told his father was going to die for having a fag for a son. Rachel had been yelling at him all day for disbelief in god. Mercedes was avoiding him. The only people who even bothered with him were puck, finn and carole. Tina tried talking to him earlier that day but it didn't help. So when will started to yell not only at him but finn and puck he lost it "kurt i understand your in a tough spot but you need to stop this. your bringing everyone else down, your consistently clinging to puck and finn" puck glared at the teacher and finn was going to say something when kurt cut him off "FUCK YOU" everyone stared in shock. Kurt hummel swore and the pure venom in the words "KURT how dare you speak to a teacher in such a manner" kurt cut him off by throwing a shoe at him, hitting in square in the face, everyone gasped, and tried to hold in their laughter and shock "I don't care about a single word that comes from your mouth. Your a complete and under idiot. You make everyone fall in step behind rachel and finn, and were all sick of it, even finn. Rachel has amazing talent but she is a dime a dozen, so is finn. Puck and sam have a smoother voice. Quinn, tina and brittany have angelic voices. Mercedes and santana are fierce divas who can blast a note out of the park. I have a wide range myself, which you would know if you let me sing more. Your an idiot who did a duets competition with unequal numbers. You push all your problems on to us with your wife, emma, holly, shelby. I am sick of it all and now when my father, one of only people who have been their my entire life, the only one i have left since my mother passed, you tell me i can't take a little bit of comfort from puck or finn? finn who is my brother and puck who is a father figure to me. you have no right to take that away from you" without another word he stormed from the room, his shoe left fallen on the floor. Finn ran after his brother to make sure he was alright, while puck glared at will "your a complete ass" he stormed off in search of little k.

That night found kurt curled up close to puck, his head on the tan teens chest, a hand running through his hair. Tiny whimpers escaped his lips, puck frowned "kurtie, wake up little man, come on. your just having a bad dream" he gently shook the tiny boy awake. Big wet blue eyes stared up at him "puckie?" he whispered, his voice small and tiny. Puck smiled and pulled him closer to his chest "its ok kurtie, puckie is here. your safe". Puck knew that kurt wasn't his child, this was his friend who had a bad hand dealt to him in life, puck knew all about bad hands. He felt a warm fluter in his chest, the warmth of kurt next to him, he wondered if this was how it would have been if he had been able to keep beth. "puckie, is daddy going to be ok?" he asked, puck was silent. He wasn't able to answer that, and he didn't want to get his hopes up or bring him down, so instead he just pulled him tighter against him "get some sleep kurtie. we'll go see him in the morning" that night puck didn't dream this thoughts to full over the man he thought of as a father and the small boy in his arms.

The gleeks sat back watching the scene in front of them. Puck was throwing kurt up into the air like a child, and kurt was laughing. Kurt had regressed and had not returned back to his normal age for awhile, it had been two hours. Kurt wouldn't go to anyone else besides puck and puck was starting to act weird, as if kurt was his own child. IT had been two weeks since burt woke up, kurt was so happy that his father had woken up, he didn't leave his side for the first week. After that he started clinging to puck and finn a lot more. They watched the scene in front of them, puck was dancing around with kurt as finn recorded it on his phone. "should we really be allowing puck to baby kurt so much?" rachel asked "i mean won't it make his condition worse, and their acting like father and son" finn shruged a shoulder still recording "the doctors said this might happen. Burt even said it himself, that when kurt was young he was clingy with his mother, burt warned puck that he might become clingy to him based on what the doctor told us" rachel still wasn't convinced "but look, kurt wont let anyone near him, and puck is acting as if kurt is his child" finn sighed putting his phone down "rachel let it be. The doctor said that whatever blaine used to turn kurt into a child as a affect on parental hormones or something" the others stared, confused at why finn seemed so smart "our parents, quinn, puck are going to be the most he is clingy too" quinn looked up at the mention of her name "than how come he hasn't been attached to quinn?" rachel asked arms crossed "because he doesnt see quinn outside of school, puck lives us for now since his mom kicked him out. now stop being so nosy rachel, let kurt have some fun" he smiled when a bundle of brown hair jumped at him, knocking him off his chair, laughing when kurt poked his nose "Finnie, puckie wants to play cops and robbers, can we go play? and maybe the others will play too?" he gave them all the big doe eyes, all sighing defeated, all but rachel "Kurt we need to focus on training right now. we dont have time for games" she was mad that all the attention was on him and not on preparing.

Kurt frowned, he wasn't trying to be bad, he just wanted to play. His lip trembled, he was trying not to cry, he was a big boy and big boys don't cry. He was a badass like puck, but when he noticed no one was sticking up for him, they were just staring even finn, he lost it. As tears rolled down his eyes he ran from the room. Finns jaw dropped "Rachel" he scolded the girl, he couldn't believe she could be like that, he just wanted to play. It wasn't his fault, he had the mind of a eight year old at the moment. A angry growl came from the front of the room "What the fuck rachel! why the hell did you make him cry?!" Puck ran from the room without waiting for a answer, only being joined by Santana and Brittany. The others stared at rachel in disbelief "why is everyone attacking me?!" she was angry, she was only trying to do the best for the club "we need to focus, not play games".

Quinn stood up and smacked the girl in her face "he is a child. you know what is going on, you know that what ever blaine did he cant help it. that doesnt mean you have to be a bitch". A few minutes later Santana stalked back into the room and punched rachel in the face, knocking her down "Santana" Will shouted, only coming in to see one of her students getting punched. Santana growled "shut it will. this is her fault" she pointed a finger at the girl. "what is going on?" will asked confused "whats going on is rachel upset kurt making run off, and now we cant find him. puck is going crazy and brittany is running around crying, because she cant find her dolphin" the others gasped, and finn paled. His brother was missing "oh my god! KURT" without another word finn ran from the room, only one thought on his mind, to find his brother.

Kurt was scared, hiding in the the old science wing that was no longer being used. He knew he shouldn't be hiding, puck and finn would be looking for him. He wasn't fully himself again but he was no longer stuck in the mind of a eight year old. he could remember fighting with rachel and runing off, then having to hide when the football team started to exit the locker room. He heard a door open and he curled in on himself terrified. "hey fancy" a deep voice entered his head, looking up he found the face of his tormentor david but he looked worried "why are you here alone fancy?" he seemed generally worried for him. Kurt was shakening "i got into a fight with rachel and then i ran" he watched david frown "well fancy you cant stay here. the football team might find you. lets get you back to the choir room ok?" he reached out a hand. Kurt not sure if he could trust david, found himself taking the offerd hand anyway, and found himself being lifted into being cradled in the big arms. he found himself falling asleep.

David would have laughed if he wasn't truly worried for the small boy. Half way to the choir room he found the boy asleep in his arms, he could hear the shouting as he got closer "you are a self centered bitch rachel berry." a voice, tina he thinks her name is, was shouting at the hobbit girl. "everyone calm down, they will find him and it will be alright. i am sure kurt is alright, he is just being more like a child at the moment, he is just looking for attention and we can not afford to give it to him for such behavior" the room went silent after the teacher spoke, all eyes turned deadly "your a heartless asshole Mr schue" Quinn fabray growled, david decided it would be better to enter the room now, to show the little boy was alright and to stop a possible murder of a teacher.

When david entered the room, everyone turned and was ready to attack until they saw the small bundle asleep in his arms "KURT" they shouted rushing over, when they tried to remove him, kurt whimpered in his sleep, forcing david to step back " i doint think so. im only giving him to finn or puck, i dont trust any of you right now" this got some angry responses from the group "trust us? white boy you better hand him over before i cut you" mercedes growled "david give him up" Mr schue said holding out his hands "no! Quinn text puck and finn tell them to come get fancy please" he was not happy, after everything he heard.

The scene puck and finn, who was holding a very upset Brittany, found when they entered the room was something very new even for glee club. Rachel was holding her cheek, a bruise forming nicely. Santana was glaring holes into the teachers head, along with a few others. What shocked them the most was seeing the big jock in the corner holding a sleeping kurt "David?" Finn gasped, alerting the club to their pressence. Santana and puck quickly made their way over to david who was now standing. Ignoring the rest of the room, puck took kurt into his arms, the feeling of his tiny body relaxing him instantly. Brittany brushed his bangs to the side, smiling. "david where was he?" puck asked, the worry deep in his voice "he was in the old science wing, i saw him duck into the class room, i figured something was up since he wasn't attached to your hip" puck snarled, david held up his hands "i wasn't trying to offend you dude, i was worried something was wrong with fancy" puck just glared "why would you care? you tormented him ever since sixth grade" david frowned "look i know i was jerk, and i want to make it up to the little guy" with a quick look around he nodded and walked by them headed for the door "oh and you might want to check with americana over there, you guys missed quite a bit"

Once everyone was settled again, puck in the corner rocking kurt in his arms he turned to the group "so we all know santana is dying to tell me what's going on, so before i let her, anyone want to speak up?" he sent a glare to rachel, and when no one spoke he turned to santana who was bouncing in her seat, grinning as if it was the last she would do. "well we all know what happened when bird beak decided to make baby gay cry. when i came back the place was already in a up roar, but that might be because i punched rachel, not like a ever need a reason to actually punch her, her voice usually makes me want to do that" puck watched amused as some of them giggled. Finn looked ready to murder, who puck had no idea.

"here's the best part. Mr. schue defended rachel, as if thats anything new, by saying kurt was fine and that he was just being more like a child and was only doing it for attention and that we can't afford to give it to him for such behavior" she grinned with satisfaction when she could see the rage boiling inside puck and finn. She did love seeing quinn call schue an asshole. She looked around at her fellow gleeks and noticed for the first time the pissed off looks. All of them, even rachel was glaring, at the teacher. Finn stood up in time with puck, and puck was glad kurt was such a heavy sleeper when he was upset, because he knew he would yelling, he was close to punching the teacher who on more than once has failed them all, kurt ten times over. "Mr schue, you are a teacher, you tell us all the time that we are a family and that we can turn to you in our time of need, and yet you always fail us when we need you. This is twice that you have screwed kurt over ever since his accident. Finn im taking kurt home, he doesnt need to be around this shit" finn nodded and gave a quick kiss to his brothers forehead, glad that puck was there're for kurt.

When finn arrived home later, it was to see his parents dancing in the kitchen, which was a funny sight to behold. He found his little brother bouncing in his seat while puck was being a little bit of a not badass guy, finn laughed making puck stop what he was doing "hey. so what happened after we left?" he wa curious to know what happened and was just glad he left because he was pissed off and did not want to be around anyone. "nothing really, everyone yelled at him and then he ran from the room, the biggest shock was seeing rachel yell at him, and herself. It was funny" finn laughed, puck gave him a confused look while kurt stared at the tv, seeming to enjoy the cartoons "dude arn't you like in love with her?" he asked, finn nodded "yeah but she doesnt want to date, so were taking a break its cool" he shrugged "come on, im hungry and i dont want to leave the parental units alone to long, they might try and make another sibling for us" the three of them laughed, kurt coming back to the conversation "lets go boys, im hungry. puckie carry me" he shouted the last part as he jumped from the couch to puck, who caught him and swung him around. The three entered the kitchen only to let out loud laughs at the sight of their parents, yeah the day may have sucked but everything was always better at home.


	3. Chapter 3

All noise in the choir room stopped when the door burst open, a tiny blur running in only to jump into Santana's lap. "Auntie Santana" kurt cheered with a giggle when she tickled him, a kind smiled adorned her face, which always seemed to weird the others out at her kind side. "well someone is in a good mood today" she kissed the boy on the cheek, who then proceeded to nod his head frantically. Finn and puck entered the room shortly after that, looking out of breath "kurt, you can't just run off like that. remember bad people" finn frowned, he had taken on the big brother role seriously ever since kurt regressed two months ago, and has yet to turn back. Kurt stuck his tongue out "but i wanted to see everyone, its not fair that i barely get to seem them. Between school and early bed times, and naps i don't get to see anyone but you guys". Finn and puck frowned, it was true that even though he was regressed he could still do the school work, he was still getting all b's. It was just, he was so much like a little kid with how he spoke and walk and how he referred to everyone as auntie or uncle or brother or sister. They were just glad that Mr. Schue was no longer the teacher, Holly was way more fun and she just loved kurt.

With a sigh the boys sat down, letting him enjoy seeing everyone. Finn looked around at all the interactions between them. "so why am i auntie santana?" the latina asked with a smirk, kurt gave one right back, which was just funny on his little face "well your dating brittany, and she is my sister. If you were my sister, you couldn't date brittany because it would be gross. Like finn and puck dating" he made a ew face, and everyone laughed "and i want you both to be happy" he hugged the girl, and for the first time, the latina blushed, only to growl at those who pointed it out. He hopped off her lap and jumped in to quinn's, lying down so his head hung off her lap, he stretched his legs out, placing them upon sugars lap, both girls giggled "well hello munchkin" quinn kissed his forehead, earning a giggle from the tiny boy " hello sissy, hello auntie" he greeted them before getting into a serious debate over why the red ranger should stay married to the blue ranger. And why kimberly is the best of them all.

Kurt looked up when the door opened up again and gasped "RORY" he shouted running to pull the boy into a hug. A week ago, rory had shown up at their doorstep, brittany behind him. She had found rory wondering around changed the same way kurt had been changed. Brittany had been in tears, first her dolphin and next her leprechaun. Burt and Carole had agreed to take in the boy, they figured it would be good for kurt to have someone who was going through the same thing he was, not to mention rory could not remember how he was changed and just like with kurt he would regress to a younger age. Puck's laugh mixed with the two sets of giggles drew finn from his own head, to see puck stomping around the room, the boys clinging to his legs "get the giant! kill the beast" Kurt shouted still holding on, rory laughed.

The room was silent just watching them, smiles on their faces. "Im hungry" "me too" the boys called out, puck smiling at them "alright, alright you little monsters. what would you like?" he asked picking up the boys, it made the others feel a little awkward as if watching a father with his sons. "I want chicken papa" "I want ice cream papa" the boys cheered, making the room grow silent, only puck didn't seem to notice, he only chuckled "ice cream after. Lets go get some food, and if your good ice cream later yeah?" the boys chorused their agreement, and soon the room was three people lighter.

One by one every turned to face finn who just looked at them "what the hell was that?" Rachel asked with a cross of her arms finn shrugged "like i told you. the doctor said this would happen. whats the big deal?" he didn't understand what the big deal ways. Rory and Kurt would call puck papa and daddy at home a lot, and then go and call burt daddy. "the point is, puck is not their father" mercedes called out from her spot near rachel. She was only slightly angry that her boo barley spent any time with her now, she just missed her friend. Finn shook his head before standing up, he headed toward the door only to be stopped by the girls "finn. this is not something we should just allow, you need to talk some sense into puck, he can't allow them to think he is their father."

Finn was growing more and more angry with each passing second "alright listen up!" he snapped, both girls flinching back "That is my brother kurt, my best friend puck and as of a week ago, rory is now a official member of our family. Both puck and rory have moved in with us. Puck is their for them when they have nightmares. or have night accidents. He is there for when dad can't be because he and mom are in d.c. Both kurt and Rory are stuck, in a body that is not fully their own anymore. They have a mix of both a eight year old and seventeen year old brain they know what is going on and yet they don't." by now he was breathing hard, and for sure was not making a whole lot of sense but he didn't care.

Both rachel and mercedes were back in their seats while the others had varied looks on their faces. Some worried others enjoyment "so if both rory and kurt get just a little enjoyment and peace thanks to puck than let them. And puck. god puck is just so much more at peace now. It may be a fucked up situation but those three are making the best of it they can. Sure we all want kurt and rory back to the way they were but" finn sighed he was getting really tired of this "but our parents are just glad kurt is happy for a change. My mom has seen puck so relaxed in years. and rory is just so happy all the time. So if you can't except that, then leave them the fuck alone".

"Mercedes. you agree with me don't you?" rachel asked as she sat next to the girl "we shouldn't be letting this happen. Puck is not their father and should not be allowed to think he is." mercedes nodded along with her before speaking "this is getting out of hand. Not even their parents care. I over heard Tina and Sugar talking about how the other night when tina was visiting, that the boys kept calling puck papa, and burt just smiled. It's insane".

The two girls ignored the looks they were earning from those around them, but stayed focused on rachel. They had thought the two girls had come around but clearly they hadn't. Finn growled "you two can just fuck off. Until you get you're heads out of your asses, leave them alone" and then stormed from the room, quinn and brittany following shortly after. Everyone gasped in surprise when tina and sugar delivered twin slaps to the two idiots. The room soon emptied leaving behind the two lonely girls with their thoughts.

AN: Sorry i know its a short chapter, there will be more to come. I changed it slightly not ready for Blaine to come back


End file.
